mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky 7
Every so often, you will be fortunate enough to get a Lucky 7, a very powerful item exclusive to Mario Kart 7. Activating it gives the driver an assortment of Items to wreak havoc on the race track. This item is player-exclusive, making it one of the two items to be player-exclusive in Mario Kart history. Description After you pick up this rare power-up from an Item Box, seven Items start circling around the player (much like Triple Green Shells and Triple Red Shells do). The Lucky Seven Items are: *Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana Peel *Mushroom *Blooper *Star *Bob-omb In Mario Kart Tour, Lucky 7 is only available for Pauline and the Star is replaced by the Super Horn. Each item can be used individually- whichever one happens to be in front of your Kart when pressing L/X is used (also, the one in the back of Kart will be used when pressing the L and down on the joystick, like a usual single item. Usage Offense with a Lucky 7 at her disposal.]] A lot of attack power-ups in the Lucky 7 make for some great opportunities to damage opponents. The very sight of seeing a player flanked with weapons all around on the mini-map makes racers veer off to safety. The two Shells are pretty self explanatory, as well as the Banana and Bob-omb. (To see each of these Items' uses, be sure to follow their links.) Defense Although there is a lot of shields around you, the simple fact is that not all of these Items can block an enemy Item- some can be devastating for protection, like the Bob-omb. Most likely, you are going to want to use all of them in a vicious assault. Utilizing them as a battering ram against opponents (like Triple Green Shells a lot of times) is a very poor strategy, as they can hit your Bob-omb (which destroys both of you and your Items), or even worse, touch one of your boosters (Star and Mushroom)- that's right, be sure not to let rivals take advantage of your Lucky 7. Recovery Three recovery Items are there to help boost you into a higher position, the Mushroom, Star, and Blooper. Using these at vital shortcuts and hard-to-navigate areas (difficult to predict when to use the Blooper, but great timing can lead to great results) instead of just rapidly pressing the Item button will get much closer to 1st. Gallery Lucky 7 - Mario Kart 7.png Lucky 7 Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png Trivia! *In matches where the item selection has been set to a single one, the Lucky 7 will produce seven of them, so you could find yourself with seven Bob-ombs or a septuple Mushroom. *'Mario Kart 8' introduced the Crazy 8 in response to the popularity of the Lucky 7; joining the group was a Coin. *Using all items frantically is frowned upon by experienced players, as you can very easily blow up yourself or boost off a cliff. *In Italy the Lucky 7 is called the Sette Portafortuna, basically a direct translation. de:Glückssieben Category:Items Category:Mario Kart 7 items Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Special Items Category:3-Plus Items Category:5-Plus Items Category:Mario Kart Tour items Category:Mario Kart Tour